Serenity is Coming
by fictoriousjournal
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Captain Malcolm Reynolds and his crew had to drop off Dragon eggs to Westeros? Well, now you don't have to because I wrote a nice little story about it. This is part one,


It was a quick job. Well, it should have been but when has it ever been that easy. Here they were, going to a planet most have never even heard of. A place that only came up by chance when they delivered a payload to Badger and he had another surprise for them.

"Boys, I got another job for you," said Badger as the rest of the crew rolled their eyes not surprised. "Well, don't thank me all at once. This one is different, taking you to far off lands. Here."

"Oooo! Forgive me for not jumping with joy," as Captain Malcolm Reynolds took the old piece of paper Badger Handed to him. "So, what am I looking at here?"

"It's where you're going and here's your cargo," Badger said as a big trunk was dropped at his feet. "Have fun and tell Littlefinger, 'hello'". Serenity was on another adventure. This time to place called Westeros.

"West-er-os?" Wash said as he tried to make out the fine print on the map.

"I've never heard of it," Captain Malcolm Reynolds sputtered as he took a sip of his coffee. "Sounds to me like this'll be trouble. But when has that ever stopped us and we have a job?"

"I don't know. It could be fun. It said that they have grand castles and perpetual winter. I don't know the last time I've seen snow," the ever so cheerful Kaylee said as she scampered to the table.

"We also haven't had consistent work in month, so this will be a nice change of pace," first mate, Zoë said as she propped herself off the wall she was leaning on. Mal looked around at the rest of his crew, the Shepard, the Fugitive siblings, a Companion, and Jayne.

"This will be a new one for the books. When have we ever had dragon eggs?" the Captain said as he kicked the crate. "OUCH!" he said as he side eyed the craft like it meant to do that.

As they approached this new planet a weird feeling came over the whole crew, though no one said a word. Westeros was like no other place they've ever seen. It looked and felt like a planet that hadn't evolved past the Dark Ages. But a job was a job and they were gonna do it.

As Wash slowly landed Serenity he said, "I still don't understand how this place has dragons. I know there's some pretty weird stuff out there but, come on, dragons?"

"You're cuter when you don't talk, honey," said his loving wife Zoë as the rest of the crew filtered onto the bridge.

"Now that you're all here we can talk game plan," Mal said as the crew prepared themselves for this adventure. "We don't know a lot about this place so, lets keep on our toes and not bring attention to ourselves," he said as his eyes locked with Inara Serra who was not only the resident Companion he cared for more then he would let on, but also the most intelligent and beautiful woman Malcolm knew. Though, he knew nothing good would come from that, or at least that's what he told himself as he shook himself out of his gaze.

"Well," the impatient Jayne chimed in, "do I get to bring my grenades?" Mal gave him an "are you kidding me" look. They all knew that was a ridiculous question but Jayne always wanted to blow something up.

"No, Jayne. Remember these people don't know guns and the likes of this technology yet and I'm sure not gonna be the one to introduce them to that. As I was saying we need to blend in. We are meeting with Lord Baelish at the Red Keep tomorrow. Or that's what I think. These maps are confusing." Mal twisted and turned the map to try and read it more clear as River skipped by and snatched it out of the Captains hands. Her brother, Simon, was supposed to be watching her but got caught up talking to Kaylee, which had been happening more and more recently.

"Something is strange about this land," River said as her eyes quickly dance across the map, "this doesn't make sense. There's an element missing. An element we have." She pause, looked up and skipped away.

"I'm sorry," Simon said as he ran after his sister.

"That was real helpful," Wash yelled.

"Yeah. She's right. Something is off about this map. I thought it was just me, not traveling a lot but there's some likes to this map I just don't like. Ya know," Kaylee sheepishly stated.

"Well, whether you like it or not we are going and that's that. Now get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow," Mal said as he turned to leave.

"Um Cap. You still haven't told us what we will exactly be doing tomorrow," Kaylee said with a smile.

"Well, ain't you the smart one," he said with a half annoyed smile, "well if you're dying to know me, Zoë, and Jayne will meet with this Baelish fella and make the drop. Hopefully, it's a cut and run job but knowing our track record we should be prepared, so we will also take Inara. I hear he has a likes for your profession," Mal said with a smirk as Inara rolled her eyes. "Wash and Kaylee you will wait for us with the standard escape plan."

"And what's that?," Wash asked.

"Let this bird be seen and get us the hell out of here," Mal said, "NOW, can we get some sleep Kaylee?" Mal asked.

"Sure can Captain," as Kaylee skipped off to her room and the rest of the crew filtered to theirs. It was gonna be a long day tomorrow and Mal couldn't wait to get it over with.

The next morning the crew filtered out, dressed in beautiful Renaissance type dresses and knight gear. Inara was well versed in different styles and cultures of all times and places when she was learning to be a Companion. A lot of the clothes came from her own personal stash that she had collected over the years and was pleased that most of the clothes fit the crew. The pants in particular fit the Captain perfectly and Inara couldn't help herself from staring.

"See anything you like?" Mal smirked. Inara snapped out of her gaze in an embarrassed manner and gave him a sarcastic smile. "I was just seeing if the seams were going to rip because I'm always saving your butt," Inara said she turned around and stood by Kaylee.

"You know you like it," Mal smiled.

The rest of the crew grumbled as they got ready to leave.

"How did anyone where this crap?" Jayne asked as he struggled to keep his chest plate from moving, "I feel like I can't breath."

"You feel like you can't breath? I'm pretty sure I stopped when Inara tied me into this thing," Zoë said as she walked out in a floor length, deep red dress, stitched with gold. It was beautiful, one of Inara's finest dresses.

"Hubba Hubba," Jayne drooled.

"Hey buddy that's my wife," said Wash, "but yes Hubba Hubba! Please come back alive, so I can be your ever faithful servant." Zoë cracked a smile as she playfully rolled her eyes. She always loved when he was being ridiculous.

Right as they were ready to go and the door opened an arrow flew in, narrowly missing Jayne.

"So, it's gonna be like that," Jayne said as he awkwardly tried to unsheathe is sword as guards quickly surrounded him.

"He's harmless," a thin man with peppered grey hair said, "put your swords away. I believe they have something we want. My name is Lord Baelish. I believe you're expecting me."

"Yes. I'm Captain Malcolm Reynolds and this is my crew. How did you find us?" the Captain asked as Baelish approached him. He was much smaller then he had expected and had a cunning look in his eye that Mal didn't like.

"A raven was sent to me telling me there was a strange bird in the sky," said Lord Baelish as he circled the crew.

Pause. "Ok. That doesn't sound made up to me at all, so lets get you the cargo and we will be on our merry way," Mal said. "Doth have the coin we requested?" Mal clumsily said.

Lord Baelish smiled himself as he waved to one guard to bring the chest over. The guard placed it in front of the Captain. As he reached down to open it one of the guards slapped his hand with the back of his sword.

"OW!" Mal said as he brought his hand up to his mouth, "oh right you probably want what your rocks," as Mal motions to Jayne and Zoë to roll out the case. Both men now stand across from each other with their cases. "One question before I open this bad boy. How did you REALLY know where we were. There's something you know "

"I know more then anyone ins Westeros dares to even understand. I know of thousands of worlds and universes but have decided that this was home and I just want to make it better," Lord Baelish said as he circled the crew. "There is just one element that was missing from the story. One key factor that would make this world more interesting. And that would be dragons. There used to be several here until the Mad King decided that they were too dangerous and needed to be sent away. See, the people thought he was mad because hew knew, like myself, of this other world. This future. But these people would not understand and he made me promise that on the day that his daughter was wed to give her these," as he gestured to the chest, "and I will do anything to make that happen."

"Ok. That really didn't answer my question but you gave me you master plan which is great and granted I don't really care, already for this world me and my crew will just leave," Mal said as he waited for them to leave. But no one budged. "Fine. What else do you want?"

"I want you to come with me," Baelish said as he walked up to Mal and whispered in his ear, "and you probably shouldn't trust me."

Mal smiled and leaned in whispering back, "What gave you the impression I did?"

Baelish smiled, "You're coming with me" as his guards knocked him out with a thud.

Darkness.


End file.
